


This Secluded Cliff of Ours

by aeterubrum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime, Doesn't make much sense, Gen, Murder, Pretentious, actually unofficially part of a novel i might write, and it didn't do very well, but i think it's not bad, i wrote it for school, prose, three years ago, vague in general, vague murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterubrum/pseuds/aeterubrum
Summary: “Grayson Fitzsimmons, found dead on Lakeling Beach in Sandario on Thursday 20th February..."Lucy Marr might be responsible and she might be supposed to feel guilty.





	This Secluded Cliff of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote this for school three years ago. It's maybe worth a C if it's a nice teacher, but otherwise I'd recommend reading it slowly and with about a grain of salt.

_“Grayson Fitzsimmons, found dead on Lakeling Beach in Sandario on Thursday 20th February. We wish condolences to the family. There is an ongoing investigation into the tragic death. Please contact Crimestoppers if you have any knowledge regarding the situation, any information may aid the investigation.”_

The lines on her face deepened as the sky wept for her; beating down as her screams flooded my being. The small sense of peace we'd had on this secluded cliff of ours disrupted painfully as the recoil on the shot through her chest only brought war on this murder scene.

_“New information on the death of local student Grayson Fitzsimmons has been released; Fitzsimmons reportedly had a history of mental health issues, and had been in a negative state prior to the 20th. Police are now looking into the possibility of a suicide. Please contact Crimestoppers if you have any other knowledge regarding the situation, any information may aid the investigation.”_

I should feel sorry, and I did, only remorse is a dish best served numbed and shattered so the host may digest it properly. In this moment I was sure to commit to vomiting before anything else. Yet the bleeding was spreading, seeping through clothing, crawling along grass, desperate, desperate for something to taint, something to blame. And that was me. I was the victim, the criminal, the person with the gun who'd shot her through the heart, the person whom would start a war that could not be won.  
The person whom only gave a weak cry to be swallowed by the rain as they were thrown off the cliff in a betrayed stupor. Maybe you'll forgive me. I know she won't.

_“Sources have said they witnessed a heated argument between the recently deceased Grayson Fitzsimmons and best friend Lucy Marr. The police are looking into this as a lead on the death of Fitzsimmons. Please contact Crimestoppers if you have any other knowledge regarding the situation, any information may aid the investigation.”_

:::

She was buried so deep in her memories of that night she was breathing in four feet of dirt and coughing up excuses. **Why hadn't she gone to school, why hadn't she answered her friends' calls, why hadn’t she come to dinner, why hadn't she left her room in twenty-four days?**  Most people would accept mourning- the sympathetic, the empathetic, the stubborn.  
There wasn’t much she could do to stop the worrying anyways, incessant and endearing as it was. Her mother had been the least help; she was kindling of _“get out”’s_  and a wildfire of missed explosions, most of which were somewhat thankfully aimed at her father.  
 Her parents had agreed on one thing; mourning was an activity best taken outside in the big, wide world. So, alas, at a brisk pace she was swept out of her dark little room by the tide that was her father and capsized into the park on their street corner.  
 Quaint in personality, modest in atmosphere, everything felt quelled and quiet for a moment in this world guarded by gums. Walking through the past, passed a slippery-slide, a climbing rope, monkey bars; the swingset creaked alongside her bones as they set to rest on it. Her blood was thoughts- of the night, of me, of murder- rushing round her body like the sea never left, building a home under her eyes. Maybe next year she can terminate the lease. Or the one after that.

:::

_“Police have issued a statewide search for Lucy Marr. Black hair, tanned skin, approximately 5'3". If you have any information on her whereabouts please contact your local police. She is a suspect in the death of Sandario student Grayson Fitzsimmons, and was reported missing the day after being interviewed by detectives on the case. Please contact Crimestoppers if you have any other knowledge regarding the situation, any information may aid the investigation.”_

\---

I should feel sorry, and I do, only guilt is subjective and it had been the perfect temperature for revenge. At this moment I'm the apple and the worm has hollowed me out, driving me like a vessel without a steering wheel. Yet this other feeling is growing, flowing through veins, knowing the truth, desperate, desperate for someone to tell, someone to listen. And that was me. Or it was supposed to be. I was the victim, now I'm the culprit, the suspect, a monster of its own kind, a liar in an act I can't ever end.  
A murderer.  
A friend.  
A mourner.  
The person who doesn't regret pushing their once best friend off a cliff in a betrayed stupor. Maybe I'll get away with it. I know I can.

:::

_“21 year old Lucy Marr has been arrested for the murder of Sandario resident Grayson Fitzsimmons today. Marr was secured on Tuesday morning after running away last week, following her interrogation on Fitzsimmons’ case. Her trial will begin next month.”_


End file.
